Karty zostały rzucone
Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland - odcinek 9 thumb|354px Pojawiają się fragmenty poprzedniego odcinka... Noah: Skąd pomysł, by mnie przepraszać? Dawn: J'akoś tak...wewnętrznie czuję, że Cię zdradziłam... ''Uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. '''Dawn: Heh, wiem, że to może być głupie, ale nic nie poradzę na to, sam dobrze wie... Noah objął dziewczynę w talii i wpił się w jej usta. ... Trent: ...kim Ty jesteś?! ? ??: Znasz mnie mój drogi. Trent: 'Czego ode mnie chcesz?! ''Postać odpowiedziała tajemniczym uśmiechem. '''???: Ujmę to krótko. Kochany Trent kłopoty ma. Rozwiązaniem są wyjścia dwa. Możesz się wysłać na pewną śmierć, ewentualnie co dzień chwałę mą nieść. Postać pstryknęła palcami, a drewniane domy zaczęły powoli, stopniowo się zawalać. ... Kot: Na pewno w pozostali w Jeziorze Topielców. To akurat oczywiste. Jest tylko jeden sposób aby się z niego wydostać. Przecież sam już o tym wiesz, Chris! Chris McLean: Nie podoba mi się tylko to, że zostali tam przeniesieni bez wcześniejszej zbiórki przez nie wiadomo co! Luka: Przestań myśleć o sukcesach, lepiej powiedz jak mają stamtąd wyjść! Wszyscy spojrzeli zaskoczeni na piłkarza. ... Kapelusznik: Każdy z uczestników jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie sądziłem że wróci. Nikt nie sądził... Ale jednak... Kot: Powiedziałem już coś! Znów nadeszła mroczna era, mój przyjacielu. Mru...bez względu na wymiar...nigdzie nie jest bezpiecznie... Kapelusznik: Co masz na myśli? Jak to „bez względu na wymiar”?! Kot: Kiedy w grę w chodzi manipulacja śmiertelnikami, wtedy możesz być tego pewny... Obłędny Pociąg, wagon ekipy Chris dalej wpatrywał się w monitory, które w zasadzie w większości niczego nie pokazywały. Reszta ukazywała otwartą toń wodną, gdzie nie dało się dojrzeć żadnego z uczestników. Chef: Em, Chris? Gapisz się już tak dobre pół godziny... Chris McLean: Ktoś ewidentnie chce zepsuć mój program! Chef: Daj już spokój. Przewrócił oczyma. Chef: Właściwie to takie akcje tylko przyciągają oglądalność. Chris McLean: No niby taaak, ale wolałbym to jakkolwiek kontrolować. Chef: Pozostaje nam jedynie czekać, aż ten futrzak i wariat coś znajdą. Chris McLean: Oby jak najszybciej... inaczej zacznę podejrzewać sabotaż. Przymrużył oczy i zerknął na Chefa. Ten momentalni się zdziwił. Chef: Że co przepraszam?! Teraz to już przesadziłeś! Chris McLean: Rozważam wszelkie możliwości! Chef założył ręce i wyszedł oburzony. Chris McLean: No ej! Nie fochaj mi się tutaj! Chefie, no... żartowałem! Jezioro Topielców Obie drużyny wspólnie płynęły poszukując dalszych wskazówek zadania. Oczywiście podzielili się na wyraźne grupki. W szczególności Łotry nie chciały współpracować ze swoimi przeciwnikami. Heather wściekle płynęła przodem. Duncan: Ej, pani kapitan! Wiesz chociaż gdzie płyniemy? Heather nie zatrzymywała się. Justin: Halo? Heather! Heather: Uh, tracimy tylko czas. Mniej gadania, płyńcie szybciej! Courtney: Ale Duncan ma rację… Duncan wyszczerzył się dumnie. Courtney: Uh, nie przyzwyczajaj się do komplementów... Mruknęła cicho do chłopaka z irokezem. Courtney: Nawet nie wiesz, gdzie płyniemy Heather...może jednak trzeba połączyć... Heather: NIE! Lightning: Pytam po raz ostatni. Kto jest za tym byśmy byli drużyną Lightninga? Justin: Powoli zaczynam się przekonywać co do tego... Lighting: Shi-boom! Zwiększam swe poparcie, tak! Courtney: No, w ostateczności... Duncan: W niemalże ostatecznej ostateczności... Mruknął kiwając potakująco głową. Tymczasem drużyna Kapeluszników bez słowa płynęła w równie zwartej grupce przyglądając się Łotrom. Scott: Jakim cudem przy takich konfliktach oni ciągle wygrywają? Alejandro: Wiesz amigo, jak przychodzi co do czego niestety umieją się jakoś zorganizować. Scott: 'Tsa, trzeba jakoś to zmienić... '''Alejandro: '''Nie martw się. Pomyślałem o tym. ''Scott zmarszczył brwi. '''Scott: Ja też... Mruknął do siebie z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem. Brzeg Jeziora Kot i Kapelusznik wpatrywali się w taflę wody. Ta stopniowo zmieniała kolor. Począwszy od karmazynu po morską zieleń. Kapelusznik głośno westchnął. Zdjął swój kapelusz i wyciągnął z niego filiżankę herbaty. Kapelusznik: Całe szczęście, że nam nie grozi pozostanie tam na zawsze. Kot: Od kiedy główny Topielec z nami przystał na układ, owszem. Mamy to szczęście. Kapelusznik: Jak sądzisz? Gdzie te zagadki ich poprowadzą? Kot: Mnie pytasz? To Ty w całej krainie jesteś specem od zagadek. No, na równi z naszym wrogiem. Niestety. Kapelusznik: Nigdy nie brałbym się za dzielenie moimi tajemnicami, gdybym wiedział że ta osoba nas tak podle wykorzysta... Kot: A nie mówiłem, przyjacielu? Włożył łapkę do wody. Kot: Brr...nie cierpię tego jeziora, mru. Mimo, że suche to i tak aż mi się sierść na ogonie puszy na samą myśl. Miau. Kapelusznik podniósł kota i usadowił go na swoim ramieniu. Kapelusznik: Na trzy! Kot: Co „na trzy”? Spojrzał zaskoczony na Kapelusznika, wbijając mocniej pazury w jego ramię. Kapelusznik: No, wskoczymy do jeziora. Raz...dwa... Kot: Ale na trzy czy po trzy...? Kapelusznik: Trzy! W tej samej chwili wskoczył do jeziora razem z kotem, który mocno wbił pazury w jego ramię. Słychać było z jego strony tylko przeraźliwe miauknięcie. Jezioro Topielców Obu drużynom udało się dopłynąć do kamiennej skarpy. W jednym z miejsc mogli spokojnie przystanąć i nieco odsapnąć. Oczywiście Heather starała się jak najbardziej trzymać swoją drużynę z dala od Kapeluszników. Lindsay: Nóg już nie czuję...huh... jestem już wyczerpana. Totalnie... Justin: To jezioro...chyba nie ma końca. Lindsay: To tak jak...studnia bez dna? Lightning: Ale przecież byliśmy na dnie, mała! Lindsay: No to...studnia z dnem...uhm... Justin: Taaak, wiemy o co chodzi. Przewrócił oczyma. Lightning: A więc skoro już jest nas tu tak licznie, pora na kampanię wyborczą Lightninga! Courtney: Jaką niby kampanię? Justin: Chyba zaczyna mu już odbijać przez chęć pozbycia się Heather... Courtney rozejrzała się. Courtney: A propo. Gdzie jest Heather? Heather podeszła do swojej drużyny z dumnie zadartą głową i założonymi rękoma. Heather: Nim zaczniecie pyskować, że wolicie tego czubka zamiast mnie, to chodźcie za mną. Łotry spojrzały po sobie zaskoczone. '' '''Lightning:' Nawet nie zaczą... Courtney: Ale co... Heather przyłożyła palec do swoich ust. Heather: Cicho! Nie mogą nas usłyszeć! Szepnęła mrużąc oczy. Kapelusznicy zajęci byli słuchaniem Alejandro. Łotry wykorzystały więc okazję i bezszelestnie udały się za Heather. Alejandro: ...i dlatego sądzę, że powinniśmy traktować skarpę jako punkt odniesienia. Scott: Mnie pasuje. Odparł unosząc kciuk. Dawn: A ja uważam, że płynięcie cały czas w górę nas nigdzie nie doprowadzi. Powinniśmy przeszukać skarpę! Może jest tu jakaś ukryta jaskinia czy coś. Noah: To chyba brzmi bardziej sensowniej. Izzy: Zabawimy się w poszukiwanie Atlantydy? Whoa! Podskoczyła i wykonała podwójne salto w wodzie. Noah: Hah. Wygląda na to, że jesteś przegłosowany, AMIGO. Rzucił ironicznie ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Alejandro przyjął uwagę ze stoickim spokojem. Alejandro: Niech będzie i tak. Nie ma problemu. Nie będę podważał kompetencji pani kapitan. Dawn spojrzała nieco zaskoczona na Noaha. Ten jednak również zachował kamienny wyraz twarzy. Izzy: Sądzicie, że kosmici lubią Łotrów? Scott: Kosmici? Niby dlaczego? Izzy wskazała palcem miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stała drużyna Łotrów. Noah: Gdzieś nam wcięło konkurencję. Nieźle. Izzy: Uuu...bąbelki... Zaczęła płynąć w stronę miejsca z którego wydobywał się strumień różnokolorowych bąbelków. Dawn: '''Widać nie tracą czasu...uh. Bierzmy się w garść i też coś zróbmy. '''Alejandro: A więc jakie rady pani kapitan? Dawn: Równie dobrze możemy się podzielić... Noah i ja, Ty oraz Scott, a Izzy... Noah: ...a Izzy chyba ruszyła na własne poszukiwania. Mruknął i ciężko westchnął. Dawn: Uhm...Izzy?! Izzy...! Gdzie ona jest?! Alejandro: Niech to szlag...Ona ciągle nas opóźnia... Scott porozumiewawczo spojrzał na Alejandro. Korytarz w skarpie Heather prowadziła swoją drużynę płynąc korytarzem wydrążonym w skarpie. Courtney: Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że Kapelusznicy jej nie znajdą. Lightning: Ha! Lightning wie jak ich zgubić! Heather: Więc zamiast się drzeć, zacznij działać, póki mamy pewność, że nas nie śledzą! Lightning poczekał aż reszta członków drużyny go wyminie. '' '''Justin:' Mam jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że nie powinnaś mu tak szybko ufać, Heather. Heather: Kto mówi o zaufaniu? Jak coś zawali, to wyleci. Proste. Lightning naprężył swoje mięśnie i podniósł niewielki głaz, który spoczywał sobie na podłożu. Lightning: Sorka, Kapelusznicy! Nie będziecie śledzić drużyny Lightninga! Shi-bam! Rzucił głazem o wystające kamienie stanowiące sufit. W jednej chwili zawalił przejście do wyjścia z korytarza. Duncan: Będzie jatka. Zatarł ręce patrząc na Heather. Lindsay: Utknęliśmy tu...już na zawsze?! Heather: TY KRETYNIE!!! Justin: Ha! A nie mówiłem? Heather: TY TEŻ SIĘ PRZYMKNIJ! WSZYSCY SIĘ PRZYMKNIJCIE! Courtney: Zamiast napadów histerii, może chodźmy dalej? Potem będziemy się ewentualnie martwić, że nie ma wyjścia... Heather: Przecież wiem! Ruszyła wściekła z powrotem przed siebie. Courtney: Uh...nerwowa. Duncan: To w końcu Heather, królewno. Mruknął wymijając dziewczynę. Courtney: Ugh. Oczywiście... Mruknęła i powędrowała za resztą drużyny. Lightning: No ej! Przecież to był genialny pomysł! Wagon Ekipy Chef siedział na krześle i popijał herbatę. Chris natomiast cały czas wpatrywał się w zepsute monitory. Siedzieli dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się. Chris McLean: Aaa...to Ty. Luka: Taa, to ja. Hura. W tym wypadku możesz darować sobie aplauz. Mruknął ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Chris zmarszczył brwi. Chris McLean: A ty sobie daruj złośliwości o ile nie chcesz by cię odesłać w inny wymiar. Luka przewrócił teatralnie oczyma. '' '''Luka:' Whatever. Ustaliliście już coś? Bo... Zerknął na monitory. Luka: Chyba jednak moje pytanie było zbędne. A jemu co? Mruknął wskazując na Chefa. Chris McLean: Sądzi, że oskarżam go o sabotowanie mojego show! Chef: Luka, powiedz Chrisowi że jawnie mnie oskarżył. Zaczął ponownie siorbać herbatę. Luka: Kumam. Foch na miano panienki z gimnazjum. Chris zachichotał. Chef ze złości zniszczył filiżankę na kilka drobnych kawałeczków, zaciskając pięść. Zmierzył Lukę lodowatym spojrzeniem. Luka: Ups? Wkurzyłem pana generała? Chef: Nie pozwalaj sobie, młody! Przypominasz tego z zieloną grzywą! Na szczęście nawet on dał się ustawić. Luka: Porównywanie mnie do tego czuba już podchodzi pod obelgę. Przewrócił oczyma i założył ręce. Chef spojrzał na niego wściekły. Luka: ...uhm...ale ewentualne negocjacje zawsze w cenie, he he... Uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Chef zacisnął drugą pięść. Luka: Chris...mój kontrakt obejmuje fakt, że nic mi się nie stanie? Chris McLean: Owszem, ale nie wliczają się w to wypadki, które zdarzą się w tym wymiarze lub powstaną z ręki innej osoby lub osób. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Luka: To przecież bez sensu! Chris McLean: A co mnie to? Mówiłem, że to nie ty tu jesteś gwiazdą. Hue hue. Chef uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Luka głośno przełknął ślinę. Luka: Oj, no weeeeź! Na środku pomieszczenia znikąd pojawił się Kapelusznik wraz z przestraszonym kotem, który praktycznie nieruchomo spoczywał na jego ramieniu i mocno wbijał w niego pazury. Chef: Masz swojego księcia na białym koniu, haha. Luka: Lepsze takie wybawienie niż żadne, meh. Chris odepchnął obu mężczyzn i wystąpił przed nich. Chris McLean: I jak, i jak?! Wiecie już coś?! Kapelusznik zdjął Kota ze swojego ramienia, który właściwie wyglądał dalej jak posąg. Luka: A temu co się stało? Kapelusznik: Za dużo wody w wodzie...Typowy kot. Westchnął. Kot: Po raz...ostatni....tak...się...poświęcałem....dla...tego....show.... Miauknął niezadowolony, po czym zerknął po zebranych. W końcu dostrzegł Lukę. Podszedł do niego i wlepił w niego swoje urokliwe kocie oczęta. Luka: ...co znowu...? Kot: Głaszcz. Ucierpiałem w ciężkiej misji! Luka: No chyba sobie żarty robisz... Chris McLean: Co z ustaleniami, no?! Kot: Powiem, jak mnie pogłaszcze. A przecież chcesz wiedzieć jak sobie radzi Two... Luka pospiesznie wziął Kota na ręce i przytulił go do siebie, delikatnie głaszcząc po łebku. Luka: Ty cholerny, pluszowy szantażysto... Kot: Mrru... Chris McLean: No i...?! Mruknął zniecierpliwiony tupiąc nogą. Kot: Mru. Z tego co widzieliśmy to dotarli do labiryntu korytarzy w skarpie. Prawdopodobnie ruszają na spotkanie z Bestią. Chris McLean & Luka: Bestią?! Kot: No, wiecie. Dziesięć metrów, łuski, rogi, trochę jak smok z płetwami... Luka: Hoho, na wesoło. Chris McLean: Na szczęście nie będzie problemu jak zginą. Wyciągnął plik papierów. Chris McLean: Umowa tego nie obejmuje...eeeh. Tylko, że nie zgarniemy kasy za sprzedaż narządów, meh. Wyrzucił kartki za siebie. Chef i Luka pokręcili głową zażenowani. U Łotrów Drużyna w końcu dotarła do końca korytarza. Ku ich zdziwieniu już nie znajdowali się pod wodą. Koniec korytarza stanowił dość ciekawy punkt widokowy dla dość sporego miasta. Duncan: Znaleźliśmy Atlantydę czy co?! Lindsay: Niemożliwe. Tu jest za ciepło i nie biegają pingwinki, głuptasie. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Heather: Taa. Bez względu na to czy to Atlantyda, Antarktyda czy może Amsterdam, musimy ruszyć dalej i zejść w dół. Spojrzała w dół. Heather: Dobra! Koncepcja jest taka! Każdy da swój pasek lub kawałek odzieży i... Duncan: A może po prostu zejdziemy po schodach? Mruknął stojąc z resztą drużyny obok kamiennych schodów. Heather uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. Heather: Pff. No raczej, że tak możemy. Przewróciła oczyma, po czym przepchnęła się na sam przód i zaczęła prowadzić drużynę. Duncan: Tak, tak. I na bank je wcześniej zauważyłaś. Prychnął, uśmiechając się złośliwie. W końcu drużyna znalazła się na dole. Szli wzdłuż jednej z kamiennych uliczek, gdy nagle pojawił się na niej ogromny cień. Wszyscy odwrócili się nerwowo i...zamarli. Justin: C-co to jest...?! Wielka, blisko 10-metrowa istota przypominająca smoka wpatrywała się w drużynę Łotrów swoimi pożółkłymi oczyma. Lightning: Jak przeżyjemy, to obiecuję, że kończę z nadwyżką sterydów! Justin: Jestem zbyt urodziwy , by umierać! W dodatku w końcu przybyło mi nieco punktów IQ! Lindsay: Jestem zbyt urodziwa, by umierać! ... A co to jest IQ? Bestia ryknęła głośno. Łotry: Aaaa!!! Bestia: He...hee...heee! Nie ma to jak porządny ryk o poranku. Roar! Zaczęła kiwać się na boki. Bestia: Wiedziałem, że się pojawicie, he...hee... Heather spojrzała na Courtney. Heather: Brzmi jakby miał jakąś fazę... Courtney: Cii...może wyjdziemy z tego cało... Bestia: I tak was słyszę. Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie zdezorientowane. Bestia: Witajcie na Atlantydzie! Wykonała zamaszysty ruch łapami, o mało co nie wyrzucając drużyny Łotrów w powietrze. Heather: 'Chyba nie mówisz poważnie...legendarna Atlantyda? Tutaj? ''Spojrzała na bestię z niedowierzaniem. '''Heather: No. Z drugiej strony. Sama się dziwię, że coś mnie tu jeszcze dziwi. Bestia: Ano właśnie. Doszły mnie słuchy, że chcielibyście się stąd wydostać. Courtney: A kto... Heather: TAK, TAK! Chcielibyśmy. Także bądź tak łaskaw..łaskawa…łaskawe…w każdym razie. Bestia przymrużyła oczy. Heather: Jak można stąd wyjść? Bestia: Nie można. Znaczy. Da się. Poniekąd. Heather: ...JAŚNIEJ... Bestia: '''Aby stąd wyjść, musicie rozwiązać ostatnią tajemnicę. Tajemnicę Atlantydy! '''Lightning: Ło, stary! Wszyscy spojrzeli na Lightninga. Lightning: No co? Heather: Uh, kontynuuj. Machnęła ręką w stronę Bestii, aby ta kontynuowała. Stworzenie tylko lekko skinęło łbem. Bestia: Wypuszczę was jedynie, kiedy rozwiążecie Tajemnicę Atlantydy. W przeciwnym razie będziecie musieli zostać tu na zawsze. Wszyscy. Courtney: Nikt do tej pory nie wie gdzie znajdowała się Atlantyda i czy faktycznie istniała...Zmusza nas do rozwiązania nierozwiązywalnego... Szepnęła w stronę Heather i Duncana. Duncan: No mózg rozje*any. Pokiwał potakująco głową. Heather: Uhm…no dobra. Zwróciła się ponownie w stronę Bestii. Heather: To jak ma wyglądać cała ta akcja z rozwiązaniem tej tajemnicy? Bestia: To bardzo trudna zagadka. Pokażę wam naszą starożytną bibliotekę, gdzie przez dwie godziny będziecie mogli się podszkolić. Potem zostaniecie wezwani na plac główny miasta, gdzie przed wszystkimi mieszkańcami usłyszycie zagadkę. Będziecie mieli minutę na jej odgadnięcie. W przeciwnym wypadku jako niepowołani goście zostaniecie tu z nami na zawsze w postaci posągów. Duncan: A nie da się pominąć tej kwestii z posągami? Bestia: 'Niezbyt. Przydałoby mi się odświeżenie wnętrza w jaskini. A zatem, do biblioteki! ''Bestia zaryczała głośno i zaczęła biec w stronę jednego z budynków, nie zważając kompletnie na to, czy uczestnicy o mało co nie spadają z jej ogromnej łapy. U Kapeluszników Kapelusznicy wędrowali korytarzami w skarpie w poszukiwaniu Izzy. Wszyscy byli już podirytowani. W końcu Dawn przystanęła i westchnęła ciężko. '''Dawn: Dość. Może sama się znajdzie. Noah: Co masz na myśli? Dawn: Wyczuwam jakąś dziwną aurę. Czeka na nas coś bardziej niebezpiecznego i na tym powinniśmy się skupić. Nie na Izzy... Alejandro uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Alejandro: Hoho, czyżbyś chciała zostawić Izzy na pastwę losu? Dawn: Nie chcę. Sam uważasz, że nas opóźnia. Alejandro: Nie powiedziałem jednak, że trzeba ją zostawić. Aż tak zaślepiona jesteś wygraną? Noah: Głuchy jesteś? Mówiła przecież, że coś na nas czyha. Alejandro: Mamy się opierać tylko na jakiś przeczuciach? To irracjonalne. Założył ręce. Dawn: Wierz czy nie, tylko później się nie zdziw! Powinniśmy skupić się na wyjściu! Dlaczego od początku wszystko utrudniasz?! Tak bardzo chcesz dogryźć Heather?! Schowaj swoje urazy i zacznij działać dla dobra ogółu! Alejandro zmarszczył brwi. Zapadła cisza. Tajemnicza Komnata Nieznajoma postać w długim, czarnym płaszczu z czerwonymi wstawkami przechadzała się po komnacie. Przystanęła przy ogromnym witrażu, który przedstawiał abstrakcję z karcianych symboli. Westchnęła ciężko. ???: 'Nareszcie zaczynam zdobywać przewagę. Jeszcze tylko kilka drobnych punktów i wszystko się uda. Nareszcie odsłonię swoją wielkość! ''Postać zaśmiała się złowieszczo. W tej samej chwili, do sali wszedł pewien jegomość ubrany w gustowny garnitur. Znajdował się w obstawie karcianych strażników dzierżących miecze i halabardy. '???: '''O...nie dane było mi się spodziewać Twojej wizyty... ''Postać wyraźnie poczuła się nieswojo. Tajemniczy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pokiwał przecząco głową. '''Mężczyzna: Toż to żałosne. Myślisz, że nie słyszałem Twojego złowieszczego śmiechu? Przypominam Ci, że twój plan to tylko udział w MOIM planie. Władza będzie MOJA. ???: Należą mi się udziały! Mężczyzna: Nie zapominaj kto Cię wskrzesił! ???: Zaraz tam „wskrzesił”... Owszem, gdyby nie ty, dane byłoby mi tkwić w moim grobowcu kolejne setki lat. I tu mnie masz. Postać skłoniła się nisko. ???: '''Nie mniej jednak to ja doskonale wiem na co stać Krainę Czarów i Marów. To ja umożliwiam ci powstanie rzeczy niemożliwych. '''Mężczyzna: A jaki masz cel w zabawie tymi ludźmi z reality-show? ???: Mieszają tu okrutnie. Gdyby nie durny pomysł McLean’a, byłoby po wszystkim. Udało się ich sprowadzić do Krainy Marów, a oni i tak sobie radzą! Przebrzydły Kot i Kapelusznik jeszcze im pomagają! Mężczyzna: Więc udało Ci się zaserwować im wycieczkę do Jeziora Utopców, tak? A oni zapewne i tak z niej wyjdą cało, bez opresji. No. Wyłączając tego jednego chłopaka. Postać uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. ???: Trent? Ahaha, ma się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Zaginiona osoba zawsze może być u mnie bezpieczna. Mężczyzna: Skąd taka pewność? Rzucił postaci wymowne spojrzenie. '' '???: Wiesz mój drogi. U nas w Krainie Czarów i Marów, zwykło się jednak mówić dość niejednoznacznie. Pozwolę sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie w „swojskim” klimacie. '''Mężczyzna: Lepiej dla Ciebie jeśli odpowiedź nie będzie aż nader trudna. Mruknął zniecierpliwiony. Postać uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. ???: 'Ma się rozumieć. Jeśli mowa o Trencie czy tam innych zakładnikach...Nie bez powodu potoczyło się to tak a nie inaczej. Oczekuje się kompletu jakkolwiek na to nie patrząc. Wszak królestwo cierpieć nie może. ''Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem i westchnął. Zatarł ręce zadowolony. '''Mężczyzna: Będzie ciekawie. Liczę na nieco bardziej częsty kontakt z Twojej strony. Nie zmuszaj mnie bym musiał się ponownie tu zjawić. Oszczędzam Cię tylko dlatego, aby planu nie wzięło w łeb. Straże! Strażnicy w momencie stanęli na baczność. Mężczyzna: Wychodzimy stąd. Czekają na nas obowiązki na Ziemi. Straże wraz z Mężczyzną opuścili komnatę. Postać w płaszczu usiadła na zdobionym krześle i westchnęła ciężko. Potem roześmiała się sama do siebie. ???: 'Nikt nie ma prawa mieć nade mną władzy...Chcesz apokalipsy, to ją otrzymasz. ''Klasnęła kilkukrotnie. Przed krzesłem pojawił się obłok krwistego dymu. Postać mogła obserwować w nim poczynania Łotrów, Kapeluszników. Widziała także zagubioną Izzy. '''???: Kawałek za kawałkiem posypie się wszystko. Twoje pożegnanie też było prawdziwe Jak ból który czujesz. Witaj w Krainie Czarów. TO ŚMIERĆ. Zmarszczyła brwi. W jednym z miejsc w jeziorze pojawił się tajemniczy portal. ???: Moja rola zakończona. Postać zniknęła. U Łotrów Po tym, jak Bestia przyniosła drużynę do biblioteki, Ci zajęli się od razu przeglądaniem wszystkich ksiąg, jakie tylko wpadły im w ręce. '' '''Heather:' O proszę. Nawet napisane w naszym języku. A to ci dopiero. Courtney: Na dobrą sprawę powinniśmy się zorganizować. Duncan: Daruj sobie planowanie, księżniczko. Stracimy tylko czas. Courtney zmarszczyła brwi. Courtney: Zatem co proponujesz. Są tu setki, TYSIĄCE książek! W tym momencie do kłócącej się pary, podszedł Justin z dużą, czerwoną księgą oblepioną wodorostami. Justin: Uhm. Znalazłem coś ciekawego. Wskazał na książkę. Heather momentalnie odrzuciła przeglądane przez siebie książki, którymi przywaliła Lightningowi. Lightning: Eeeej! Heather: Historię Atlantydy? Może się przydać. Justin pokręcił głową. Justin: Nie. To opis kultury i obyczajów Atlantydczyków...czy jakoś tak. W każdym razie. Bestia trochę przeinaczyła fakty. Nie chodzi o tajemnicę związaną ze zniknięciem Atlantydy. Cała ta zagadka może być związana absolutnie ze wszystkim. Jeśli ktoś ją odgadnie mędrcy Atlantydy wymyślają kolejną i tak dalej i tak dalej. Cała nierozwiązywalna zagadka otrzymuje miano Tajemnicy Atlantydy. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni. Justin: No co?! Duncan: Jakbym słuchał Harolda... Courtney: Jestem zaskoczona... Heather: Zamieniłeś się mózgami z jakimś geniuszem czy jak? Lightning próbował coś wymamrotać mając dalej książkę na twarz''y. '''Lindsay': Co to znaczy „przeinaczyć”? Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Justin zmarszczył brwi. Justin: 'Yay...dzięki za to, że mnie doceniacie. U Kapeluszników ''Drużyna dalej wędrowała między korytarzami w dość napiętej atmosferze. Dawn prowadziła resztę. Tuż za nią szedł Noah, a na końcu z założonymi rękoma Alejandro oraz Scott. Korytarz w końcu się skończył, przed ich oczyma ponownie ukazała się otwarta toń wodna. Wszyscy ciężko westchnęli. '''Scott: '''Szlag by to już trafił, noo! Dziesiąty raz już tu wychodzimy. '''Noah: '''Jak to...? Liczyłeś? '''Scott: No jasne, że nie. Nie jestem kretynem. Przewrócił oczyma niezadowolony. Noah: Tylko rudym. Mruknął do siebie ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Dawn: Powoli robi się to demotywujące... Alejandro: Uruchom swoją pseudo aurę, może nas wyprowadzisz. Dawn: Zabawne, ale... Urwała natychmiastowo. '' '''Alejandro:' Ale co...? Dawn cały czas wpatrywała się w jeden punkt przed sobą. Alejandro: Halo? Ziemia do Dawn? Pomachał dłonią przed jej oczyma. Ta nawet nie drgnęła. Drużyna mimowolnie skierowała wzrok w stronę, w którą patrzyła Dawn. Noah: No nie! Lepiej się pospieszmy! Alejandro: Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Wagon Ekipy Chef ze skrzynką z narzędziami stał przed monitoringiem. '' '''Luka': Ale wiesz, MacGyverze, że jak rozwalili kamery, to nawet jakbyś przerobił te monitory na plazmy to i tak nic nie da? Mruknął wygodnie huśtając się na krześle razem z Kotem. Kapelusznik sączył sobie herbatkę na pulpicie z różnymi przyciskami. Chef: Wiem co robię. Luka: No nie sądzę, ale okeeej. Pomóc ci jakoś w ogóle czy co? Chef kilka razy stuknął młotkiem, porobił coś śrubokrętem, wiertarką, swoim tasakiem, a na koniec pięścią. Monitory zaczęły działać. '' '''Luka:' ...nie mam pytań. To jest po prostu nienormalne...ale dobra. Ułożył Kota na swoim ramieniu i podszedł do Chefa. Luka: Gdzie są Łot...uhm. Uczestnicy? Chef: Oj nie za ciekawie, nie za ciekawie... Zacmokał kiwając głową. '' '''Chef:' Kapeluszniku, Kocie. Czyja to sprawka? Kot nieco zaspany wraz z Kapelusznikiem spojrzał na wskazany przez Chefa monitor. Kot: A ten to akurat ziemski jest. Machnął łapką. Kot: Rzadko spotykany, ale no cóż. Kapelusznik: W tym jeziorze to nic nadzwyczajnego, choć nadzwyczajnym jest pojęcie względnie zwyczajne co prowadzi do zaniku nadzwyczajności w zwyczajny sposób. W tym momencie do wagonu wrócił Chris. Zerknął na działający monitoring. Natychmiastowo się uśmiechnął Chris McLean: No, no. Brawo Chefuniu! Nigdy nie wątpiłem w Twoje umiejętności. No, może czasem. Ale każdy ma chwile słabości, no nie? Heh. Co? Na co się tak gapicie? Podszedł do monitora. W momencie przestał się uśmiechać. Chris McLean: Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że oni byli aż tak ślepi?! Kot: Mrru. Nie! To na pewno powstało jakiś czas temu. Wierz istotce, która tu mieszka od wieków. Chris McLean: Przynajmniej kontrakty odnośnie oddania narządów nie przepadną. Luka: Psychol... Pokręcił głową. U Łotrów W końcu czas na naukę Łotrów minął. Bestia ponownie pojawiła się i zabrała drużynę. Ustawiła wszystkich na okrągłym, wybrukowanym placu, wokół którego stali mieszkańcy Atlantydy. Wyglądali prawie jak zwykli ludzie. Prawie. Mieli niebieskawy odcień skóry, szpiczaste uszy. Na odkrytych ramionach dało się dostrzec łuski, podobnie jak na nogach od kolana w dół. Kobiety miały długie, falowane włosy w odcieniach zieleni, mężczyźni natomiast mieli nieco krótsze włosy w podobnych kolorach. Mówili do siebie w nieznanym Łotrom języku. W końcu, Bestia głośno zaryczała, czym uciszyła zgromadzony tłum. Duncan: Cholera...nie chcę być posągiem. Justin: Mi tam wszystko jedno. I tak zostanę przystojny. Już na wieki. Wyszczerzył się. Duncan przewrócił oczyma zażenowany. Heather: I tak wszystkich was strach obleciał, przyznajcie to... Przełknęła głośno ślinę. Duncan: No. W takich okolicznościach głupotą jest zaprzeczyć. Na stojące obok podwyższenie wkroczył starszy mężczyzna z długą brodą, w którą wplecione były wodorosty oraz muszle i rozgwiazdy. Odchrząknął. Starzec: A więc przyszedł czas, by oto kolejni śmiałkowie zmierzyli się z naszą zagadką...inaczej zostaną posągami to chyba już oczywiste. Lindsay: Tak bardzo się boję...czemu to musi być dzisiaj...? Courtney: Ciszej! Bo przeoczymy jakiś szczegół i będzie po nas! Skarciła Lindsay. Starzec wyciągnął zwój papieru i rozwinął go. Była na nim treść zagadki. W międzyczasie bestia ustawiła obok mężczyzny dużą klepsydrę. Miała ona odmierzać czas, jaki pozostał Łotrom. Starzec: Długie i dziwne są me dzieje, nie było mnie od kiedy świat istnieje. Choć zawsze wszyscy wiedzą ze być mam, ja w bliskiej przyszłości tylko trwam. Nie bywam ptakiem, zwierzem ni osobą, A gdy nadchodzę wreszcie - już nie jestem sobą. Jeśli tylko coś głośno powiecie, uznam to za odpowiedź. Naradzajcie się w ciszy. Łotry spojrzały po sobie, każdy starał się mówić szeptem. Justin: Macie jakiś pomysł? Duncan: Twoje przebłyski inteligencji już się skończyły? Jusitn: Przynajmniej wcześniej się na coś przydałem. Nie to co ty, Duncan. Duncan: Lepiej licz się ze słowami, bo... Courtney: Uspokójcie się, chcę ujść z życiem! Lindsay: Dlaczego to musi być dzisiaj... Zaczęła łkać przerażona. Heather: Lindsay... Lindsay: Dlaczego na przykład nie mogło być... Zaczęła mówić coraz głośniej. Starzec nadstawił ucho i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Lindsay: ...jutro?! Rozpłakała się. Lud Atlantydy spojrzał po sobie. Starzec spojrzał na Bestię porozumiewawczo. Ta podeszła do drużyny. Heather: To wszystko twoja wina! Wszystko twoja wina! Kretynko, idiotko! Bestia wzięła na łapę całą drużynę i uśmiechnęła się. Bestia: No, nieźle. Teraz musimy się głowić nad nową zagadką. Eeeh. Nieprędko będzie okazja, bym znów miał szansę wymienić wnętrze jaskini. Westchnęła niezadowolona. Courtney: Coo?! Lindsay odpowiedziała poprawnie?! Heather: No nie wierzę...! Courtney: Haha, a to Ci dopiero... to...wyślesz nas teraz na powierzchnię? Jakiś portal, zaklęcie? Czy coś...co robisz? Bestia wbiła wzrok w jeden punkt i z całej siły wystrzeliła drużynę. Pomachała na pożegnanie, a następnie przysiadła obok starca. Bestia: Eeeh. Ziemianie. Takie to inteligentne jednak. Starzec: Znowuż nie przesadzajmy. Ale fakt. Ta blondynka to zapewne jedna z najbardziej inteligentnych istot na tej planecie. Bestia i Starzec pokiwali potakująco głowami. Bestia: Co racja, to racja. Brzeg Jeziora Drużyna Łotrów przebiła się przez taflę wody, lądując na brzegu jeziora. Heather uniosła ręce w geście zwycięstwa leżąc na plecach Lightninga. Heahter: Nareszcie! Nie pojadę nad jezioro, morze, ocean przez kilka kolejnych lat. Przysięgam. Mam dość wody! Courtney: Całe szczęście... Mruknęła schodząc z Duncana. Lindsay: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to wszystko moja zasługa. Courtney: Tak Lindsay, gratu... Heather: Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Biorąc pod uwagę liczbę Twoich wpadek, jedno wybawienie od śmierci niewiele poprawiło twój status. Odparła dumnie zakładając ręce. Kiedy wszyscy już wstali, rozejrzeli się wkoło. Duncan: '''Wszystko super, ale co teraz? '''Justin: Może powinniśmy poczekać na Chrisa czy coś. Nie wiem. Wolę już się nigdzie nie ruszać. W tej samej chwili, niedaleko z Jeziora wynurzyła się drużyna Kapeluszników. '' '''Heather:' No, no, no. Kogo nam tu przywiało. Mruknęła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Dawn: Nareszcie wyjście! Do tej pory do mnie nie dociera, że nam się tak poszczęściło. Courtney: Jak się wydostaliście? Noah: Błądziliśmy po korytarzach skarpy przez cały ten długi czas, aż w pewnym momencie dostrzegliśmy otwarte przejście. Właściwie to Dawn dostrzegła. Łotry spojrzały po sobie. Alejandro: A wy gdzie się włóczyliście? Heather: To historia tak nieprawdopodobna, że szkoda słów. No, na całe szczęście udało nam się wyjść. I co najważniejsze - byliśmy tu pierwsi. Uśmiechnęła się dumnie unosząc głowę. Alejandro przewrócił oczyma. Duncan: A nie zgubiliście przypadkiem drugiego rudzielca z waszej drużyny? Dawn: Izzy...uhm... Opuściła wzrok. Alejandro: Ah no taaak. Nasza kochana pani kapitan stwierdziła, że lepiej zostawić ją na pastwę losu. Biedaczka się zgubiła, ale Dawn nie zezwoliła na poszukiwania. Courtney uniosła wymownie brew. Courtney: O, serio? Coś mi się nie chce wierzyć, żeby Dawn podjęła taką decyzję. Dawn westchnęła smutno. Courtney: Uhm...poważnie? Zostawiłaś Izzy umyślnie? Duncan: Woah, nieźle. Perfidnie. Złośliwie. Lubię to. Uśmiechnął się. Courtney zdzieliła chłopaka z liścia. Courtney: Przymknij się. Lightning: Zostawienie członka drużyny to jednak przesada. Lightning by tak nie zrobił, także głosujcie na mnie! Heather: Możesz sobie już darować tę kampanię wyborczą...? Lightning: Lightning sam zdecyduje kiedy zejść ze sceny! Courtney: Myślcie sobie co chcecie, ale ja tam nie mam zamiaru wytykać Dawn błędu. Dawn: Hm? Jak to, Courtney? Courtney: Bo szczerze to Izzy sama się niekiedy prosi o problemy. Może to i było nieetyczne, niemoralne, aczkolwiek. Lepiej, że w ogóle oszczędziła was. Mruknęła w stronę Alejandra i Scotta. Dawn: Dziękuję Ci. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Courtney: Nic wielkiego. Staram się patrzeć na to obiektywnie. Jak wiecie, z moim doświadczeniem... Duncan ciężko westchnął. Duncan: No masz. Uruchomiła się... Heather: W sumie, to masz rację Courtney. Jak znam życie, Izzy pewnie poradziłaby sobie nawet na Antarktydzie, więc. Niech jej się wiedzie. Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali potakująco głową. W tym samym momencie, nad brzeg jeziora podjechał naprawiony już autobus Chefa. Wysiadł z niego Chris. Wszyscy: Chris! Chris McLean: Tak, we własnej osobie. Ha, stęskniliście się? Mam nadzieję, że podobało wam się w jeziorku? Choć i tak sucho wyglądacie. Zaśmiał się. Chris McLean: Nie mogłem się doczekać. Tyle godzin wam to zajęło. Zagadki były aż tak trudne? Heather: Nie mów mi już nic o zagadkach. Zwracam tym tematem podobnie jak gadaniem o wodzie. Przewróciła oczyma. Chris McLean: Ha, rozumiem. Tak czy siak bałem się, że nie zdążę. Wskazał na miejsce za sobą. Fioletowy portal świecił za autobusem. Noah: O, tego jeszcze nie dostrzegliśmy. Co to? Chris McLean: To jest...em. Uno momento. Wbiegł do autobusu. Dało się słyszeć przytłumioną rozmowę Chrisa i Chefa. Chris McLean: Jak miałem to ująć? Chef: Że to nowy portal wyprodukowany przeze mnie. Po prostu. Chris McLean: No dobra... Niech będzie. Uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie. Chris ponownie opuścił autobus Chris McLean: Także ten...wracając do tematu. To nowy portal wyprodukowany przez super technologiczną jednoosobową firmę Chefa. Dobrze, że przez niego nie skoczyliście, bo... ???: 'Ahahahaha! ''Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku drzewa, na którym dało się dostrzec jakąś sylwetkę. Na gałęzi drzewa siedziała cała i zdrowa Izzy. '''Dawn: Izzy! Uśmiechnęła się i odetchnęła z ulgą. Alejandro: Co Ty tu robisz?! Jak opuściłaś jezioro?! Izzy: Hahah. Tak samo jak wy. No, tylko tak z godzinę wcześniej. Nie wiem nie liczyłam. Mój zegarek słoneczny w cieniu jakimś dziwnym trafem nie działa. Odparła smutno. Heather: Świruska. Pokręciła przecząco głową. Izzy: Hej! A co to za świecąca śliweczka? Wskazała na portal. Chris McLean: Dzisiejszy portal eliminacyjny. Nie dacie mi nawet dojść do słowa. Tupnął nogą niezadowolony. Chris McLean: Podsumujmy może wreszcie wyzwanie. Mimo, że w teorii Izzy była tutaj pierwsza, to jednak zadanie było drużynowe. Albo cała drużyna albo nikt. Dzisiejsze zadanie wygrywają Łotry. Kapelusznicy - za kilka minut odbędzie się ceremonia. Jęk zawodu Kapeluszników. Karciana Ceremonia Po oddaniu wszystkich głosów, Chris zabrał się za ich przeliczenie. W końcu podszedł do drużyny. Chris McLean: Chrisowego Asa nie otrzyma dzisiaj nikt. Coś mi mówi, że to zadanie sprawiło, że właściwie kontakty między wami się pogorszyły, hehe. W sumie spoko. Wyszczerzył się. Chris McLean: Bezpieczni dzisiaj są na pewno Noah oraz Scott. Rzucił im karty. Chris McLean: Kolejna osoba to Alejandro. Rzucił mu kartę. Chris McLean: Szczerze, myślałem że Cię wyrzucą po akcji z Haroldem. Zaśmiał się. Alejandro wzruszył ramionami zadowolony. Dawn westchnęła cicho. Chris McLean: Dawn czy Izzy? Izzy czy Dawn? Która wyleci? .. .. .. .. ... .... .... ... ... ... ... .. Zbliżenie na Izzy i Dawn. .. ... ... .. ... ... ... Chris McLean: Izzy! Karta niestety nie leci do Ciebie. Wylatujesz. Izzy: No nic. Fajnie się bawiłam. Miałam wrażenie, że to normalnie mój drugi dom! Dzięki drużyno! Pomachała i przeskoczyła przez portal. Alejandro: No nareszcie! Noah: '''W sumie...pozbyliśmy się jednak tego balastu. '''Chris McLean: Mam nadzieję, że trafi na Ziemię... Dawn: Jak to?! Chris uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Chris McLean: Eee...znaczy się...trafi na pewno. Tylko ciekawe gdzie, hehe. Dobra, idźcie mi stąd! Przenosimy się do jakiegoś bardziej normalnego miejsca w tym nienormalnym wymiarze. Wszyscy wsiedli do autobusu. Chris McLean: Czy Izzy trafiła na ziemię? Czy wrócimy do Krainy Czarów? Czy Luka wyczyści kuwetkę Kota? O tym w kolejnym odcinku TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI W KRAINIE CZARÓW I MARÓW!!! <ŚCIEMNIENIE> Klip Bonusowy Izzy po przedostaniu się przez portal znalazła się przed drzwiami jakiegoś wieżowca. Rozejrzała się. Izzy: Fiu fiu...na pewno minęły dwa tygodnie? Czy ileś tam? Spojrzała na swój słoneczny zegarek. Rozejrzała się ponownie. Izzy: Tak. Nie inaczej...Chyba najwyższa pora przypomnieć sobie co nieco z wojska! Wpierw tylko dokopię się do mojego arsenału! Usiadła na ziemi i zaczęła kopać dziurę. Tajemniczy jegomość przyglądał się dziewczynie przez okno. Mężczyzna: A to ciekawe...ktoś tu chce krzyżować moje plany? Trzeba się jednak spieszyć... Specjalne podziękowania dla pana Yanke$a, który zawsze mnie wspierał co do pisania ficka, szczególnie, że ten odcinek wyszedł po dwumiesięcznej blokadzie. ^ ^" Tak samo podziękowania kieruję do mojego kochanego braciszka, a także DK, który przyczynił się do tego, że coś drgnęło i skończyłam odcinek. ♥ Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki